Kagerou Crack Pair
by DT-Demon-Trigger
Summary: Crack, Crack Everywhere


**WOHOHOHOHOHOHO! CRACK! CRACK! AND CRACK! :v**

**Disclaimer: Mekaku City Actors bukan punya saya.**

**Warn: Crack-Pair! Bahasa Yang tidak sesuai EYD dan kasar! Semi-M **

_**First Pair: ShinHiyo**_

* * *

"Selamat tinggal Momo-Chan! Ai Luph Yuh!" Ucap seorang gadis berumur 16 tahun dengan rambut hitam yang di ikat dua dan iris berwarna hitam, sembari melambaikan tangannya pada adik iparnya, yang bernama Momo.

Hiyori Kisaragi, yang dulunya dikenal sebagai Hiyori Asahina, yang sekarang memakai sebuah seragam sekolah yang terdiri dari seifuku berwarna putih disertai dasi berwarna hitam, mini skirt berwana coklat, stocking putih, dan sepatu hitam, mengangkat kedua kakinya untuk masuk kedalam rumah miliknya. Dan karena rumah milik Hiyori itu tidak terlalu penting di dalam cerita ini, dan karena saya terlalu malas untuk mendeskripsikannya, bayangkan saja rumah-rumah tradisional yang ada di Jepang. Dengan mengucapkan "Tadaima", Hiyori melepas sepatnya kemudian ia berjalan menuju kamar untuk mengganti bajunya. Namun sesaat setelah ia membuka pintu, ia mendapati suaminya, Shintaro Kisaragi, yang mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana panjang berwarna hitam sedang asik-asiknya bermain Laptop, sembari memegang satu botol Koka-Kola di tangannya. Dan yang Hiyori lakukan hanyalah... memperhatikan Shintaro. Shintaro, yang merasa dirinya sedang diperhatikan, langsung memutar badannya ke belakang dan menatap balik Hiyori.

"..."

"Apa?"

"..."

"Oi, Hiyori, ada apa?"

"..."

"Baiklah, kau mulai menakutiku, katakan ada apa?"

Hiyori pun menghela nafas "Kau tahu? Sebagai seorang suami, kau harusnya bekerja dan mencari uang untuk menghidupi keluarga kita, bukannya duduk di depan Laptop dan tidak melakukan apa-apa" Ucap Hiyori sembari mengusap keningnya.

"Pfft! Bekerja hanyalah untuk orang-orang yang sudah putus asa untuk mencari uang! Aku tidak butuh pekerjaan" Ucap Shintaro.

"Kalau kau beranggapan begitu, bagaimana caranya kau menghidupi Istrimu ini, Huh?" Ucap Hiyori yang meletakan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

"Mudah saja, Bobol keamanan Bank-Bank dunia, lalu ambil uangnya, gampangkan?" Ucap Shintaro yang perhatiannya sudah mengarah pada Laptopnya...Lagi.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kau melakukannya, Tuan Sok Pintar?"

"Ada yang namanya Cyber Crimes... kau harus mencari infonya di Google atau Wikipedia"

"Tunggu, jadi selama ini, Kau memainkan jemarimu di atas Laptop untuk mencuri uang dari Bank-Bank yang ada di negara lain?"

"Jika kau mengabaikan foto-foto dari Yumiko Shaku dan Rin Sakuragi yang ku donwload, ya begitulah"

Mendengar Ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir Shintaro Hiyori pun hanya bisa mengejapkan matanya satu kali... dua kali... tiga kali...

"Tunggu... jadi kau mempunyai Istri muda yang seksi tapi kau masih sempat mendownload foto-foto artis 'Nganu' di laptopmu? Suami macam apa kau ini?" Kenapa kau tidak bertanya bagaimana Shintaro bisa menghapus jejaknya dari Bank-Bank yang ada di luar negri, Hiyori Bodoh!

"...Begitulah..."

"..."

"Oy! Jangan menyalahkanku! Kau kan sering tidak ada, jadi aku harus menemukan cara bagaimana untuk melepaskan nafsuku yang tertekan selama kau pergi!"

"Halo? Aku ini seorang murid Sekolahan, ingat? Jadi wajar jika aku sering pergi"

"Aku bisa mengajarimu, IQ ku 168, kau cukup keluar saja dari sekolah itu"

"..."

Oh iya, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya bagaimana dua orang ini bisa menikah kan? Jadi begini cerita singkatnya, Shintaro (Umur 16) mabuk, bertemu dengan Hiyori (Yang saat itu masih berumur 12 Tahun), dengan muka pedo miliknya ngajakin Hiyori main 'Kuda-kudaan', esok paginya, bukannya kabur ia malah sok laga dan bilang kalau ia 'Akan bertanggung jawab'. Bodoh ya? Setidaknya Shintaro adalah seorang gentlemen... walaupun pedo. Lagi pula sekarang Hiyori sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis seksi dengan three sizenya B86-W64-H83

Balik ke cerita.

Hiyori yang merasa lelah berargumentasi dengan suaminya tersebut, akhirnya hanya bisa mengalah dan berniat mengambil bajunya yang ada di lemari. Namun, belum sempat tangannya menyentuh gagang pintu lemari, ia merasakan tangan suaminya melingkari pinggulnya yang mungil dan memaksanya jatuh ke bawah (ya iyalah masa jatuh ke atas), membuatnya terbaring di atas Tatami yang berwarna hijau muda. Hiyori mencoba bangun, namun tangan milik sang suami yang besar dan kuat memaksanya untuk tetap berbaring di bawah. Ya, selama 4 tahun ini, bukan hanya Hiyori saja yang tumbuh, namun Shintaro juga, dengan tubuhnya yang dulunya hanyalah kulit dan tulang, kini berisi otot-otot yang keras dan seksi, bahkan sekarang Shintaro sudah memilik four pack di perutnya.

"Kau tahu... aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, jadi bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya sekarang?" Ucap Shintaro sembari meberikan Hiyori sebuah Evil Smirk terbaik miliknya.

"Shintaro, lepaskan! Aku ingin ganti baju!" Hiyori memohon kepada suaminya.

"Kau bisa mengganti bajumu setelah ini..." Ucap Shintaro yang mengubah posisinya menajdi menindih tubuh Hiyori dan mengambil botol Koka-Kolanya, lalu mengocoknya. Hiyori, yang mengerti akan rencana suaminya tersebut, berusaha untuk segera lepas dari badan suaminya, namun Hiyori bleum cukup cepat.

CROOOOOT

...Kira-kira begitulah suara isi Koka-Kola yang menyembur keluar dari botolnya dan membasahi tubuh Hiyori, membuat seragamnya menajdi transparan dan memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh Hiyori dan pakain dalam yang ia kenakan, yang artinya, memperlihatkan dada ukuran D-Cupnya yang terbalut Lingerie berwarna hitam.

"Oho? Lingerie? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau adalah gadis yang segitu nakal, Hiyori" Ucap Shintaro yang lagi-lagi memberikan Evil Smirknya pada Hiyori.

"...Diamlah..." Ucap Hiyori yang mengalihkan mukanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang memenuhi mukanya.

"Hehe, kau terlihat manis, Hiyori-Chan~ ah iya, bukannya tidak adil kalau hanya kau yang basah kuyup dari ujung rambut sampai kaki? Bagaimana kalau kita buat ini seimbang..." Dengan gerakan yang cepat, Shintaro mengambil botol Koka-Kola yang tersembunyi di belakang Laptopnya, membuka tutupnya, lalu menumpahkan semua isinya ke tubuh Shintaro, membuatnya menjadi basah kuyup dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Hiyori yang melihat keadaan suaminya pun hanya bisa menahan nafasnya. Rambutnya yang basah, sisa cairan Cola yang menetes dari dagu dan rambutnya, bahkan kemeja biru yang sudah basah juga menambahkan poin plus terhadap keseksian Shintaro.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka kan?"

"Sudah diam dan lakukan dengan cepat..."

"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak bisa menjajikan kalau ini akan berakhir dengan cepat, jadi..." Mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Hiyori, ia membisikian ucapnannya dengan nada yang seduktif. "...persiapkan dirimu, Hi-Yo-Ri~"

Yah... mungkin pernikahan paksanya dengan Shintaro tidak begitu buruk...

* * *

**TBC**

**Hohoh, gimana? Bagus gak? Minta kritik dan sarannya lewat Review dong :v**

**Dan alasan saya nulis ginian? Bisa dibilang otak saya yang konslet karena kebanyakan belajar bisa membuat sebuah inspirasi yang tidak terduga :v**

**Ya sudah seperti yang saya bilang di atas**

**REVIEW!**

**BYE!**


End file.
